


Cold Afternoon

by GolfLeg



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rintori is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Friday, and Sousuke was returning to his bedroom after his last class of the day. He was tired and cold, and just wanted to nap and maybe take a hot shower later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> The day was cold so i wrote some SouMomo cuddles :3

It was Friday, and Sousuke was returning to his bedroom after his last class of the day. He was tired and cold, and just wanted to nap and maybe take a hot shower later.

As he walked he remember that maybe he couldn´t do that, as Momo had invited him to the park to see the frogs of the pond. He wondered if they should still go, as it was apparent that it was going to rain at some point in the afternoon, but knowing his boyfriend, a light rain wouldn´t stop him from doing so.

They have been dating for almost three months now and Sousuke still had some troubles following Momo´s pace. He was energetic and always wanted to do something like going to the forest to catch bugs, riding bicycles, attending to concerts and such. On the other hand, Sousuke was more calm, and enjoy more relaxed activities, such as going to the cinema or sitting under a tree while eating and chatting.

The other aspect in which they weren´t the same was in showing affection, Momo had no problem in kissing in public, or holding hands everytime they walked to somewhere together, not that Sousuke didn´t like to do all those things, it´s just that he prefered to do those kinds of things in private, he was kind of shy in that area, in the lovey dovey area.

Nitori and Rin wouldn´t be at Samezuka, as they went to Rin´s house for the weekend to celebrate Rin´s mom´s birthday, they have been going out since the start of the year and it was the first time that Nitori would be at his house and meet his family, so he has been nervous all the previous week without being able to sleep properly, as Momo has informed Sousuke, worried about his senpai´s health.

They were gone by now, so Sousuke had his bedroom for himself. As he turned around the corner and entered the long corridor that leaded to all the bedrooms, he kept thinking about his relationship with Momo, although it was true that they were different, they just kind of click, Sousuke has learnt to recognise when Momo is putting a fake smile, hiding how he feels, and when they are alone they talk about what was bothering him. He is also capable of knowing when he misses his family and needs a hug, or when he really wants to be kissed.

And somehow Momo has also learnt to read him, when he needs space, when he don´t want to be alone and just needs him there with him, or when he wants to hold hands in public but is too shy to do it him first.

When he tried to unlock the door, it was already open, and from inside Momo´s voice could be hear, “Sousuke-senpai!! i´m here!”. As he step inside he saw that Momo was lying on his bed, covered with a blanket. The room was illuminated by the street lights that entered from the window, it was cloudy and windy outside, it would be raining at any time.  
“Welcome back senpai” Momo called from the top bunk bed, and Sousuke greeted him, left his bag on top of his desk and took his shoes off.

He climbed the ladder and crawled until he was lying next to Momo, using his chest as a pillow, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. Momo covered him with the blanket as well, hugging him with his arms as he spoke softly, “it looks like we won´t go to the park”.  
Sousuke put his free arm around his torso, hugging him too, “sorry, i knew you wanted to go”.

The room got clearer with a lighbolt, and the rain begun to fall as a thunder made the couple hug tighter with it´s noise, only relaxing when the only thing that could be heard was the droplets hitting the window.

“Nah, it´s fine” Momo said, “besides, you could use a nap Sousuke-senpai, you look terrible”, at that Sousuke could have poke him at the side, but he was too comfortable to even move, so he just spoke, “look who´s talking, you were about to sleep when i got here”.

Momo didn´t answered, instead he lifted one hand and started stroking Sousuke´s hair, making him feel even more sleepy, “that´s unfair Momo”, a big yawn escaping him. His boyfriend just laughed at him, continuing what he was doing.

They closed their eyes, too heavy to kept them open at this point, listening to the mixed sound of the rain and the wind outside, as they fall asleep in their cozy embrace.


End file.
